Her Father's Eyes
by qtea-angel
Summary: FINISHED Randy Orton faces the trials of parenthood while he struggles to grow up and be a man and move on with his loss. Other characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Stacy Keibler, HHH, Stephanie McMahon, Lita, Matt hardy and more!
1. When The World Crashed Down

I had this story idea while I was watching Summerslam last night...Please tell me how you like it! :-)

Randy Orton paced back and forth at the hospital waiting area for what seemed like and eternity. He normally didn't like hospitals, but this time it was different. He was going to be a father.

"Yo, man. Will you cut that out?" his bestfriend John Cena told him. "I'm starting to get dizzy watching you go back and forth."

"But she's been in there for almost 10 straight hours!" Randy complained. "I should be in there with her!"

"You know you can't," his Evolution teammate, Paul Levesque explained to him. "Trish is having a caesarian operation, remember?"

Trish's bestfriend Stacy Keibler, who also happened to be John Cena's wife, went over to where Randy was sitting. She put an arm around Randy, "Trish and the baby are going to be fine," she assured her friend. "She's a strong girl."

Randy looked at his friend and tried his best to smile, "I'm just scared, you know?"

Paul chuckled. He knew how Randy must be feeling because he himself has a 5 year old son and a 4 month old daughter with his wife, Stephanie McMahon. "You know what, Randy?" he said. "Your nerves are gonna get worse if you stay awake. Try to get even a couple of hours sleep. You've been awake since you brought Trish here."

Randy sighed. He knew very well that he can't argue with his friends, because they were right. Although he didn't feel sleepy at all, he agreed. "All right, I'll just close my eyes for a while," he said as he stretched out in the couch that was in the waiting area. As he closed his eyes, he allowed his mind to drift off to thoughts of Trish...

_[Flashback]_

"_Hey buddy," Trish approached him after his match with Evolution at Wrestlemania XX._

"_Hey Stratus," Randy smiled as he approached his girlfriend, giving her a soft kiss on the lips._

"_Umm, Randy? Can I talk to you in private?" Trish nervously asked him, while biting her lip, a habit she had when she was extremely nervous._

"_Sure baby. What's up?" Randy said as he pulled her towards an empty dressing room. _

"_Randy," Trish said as she took a deep breath. "How would you feel if I told you that you're going to be a dad soon?"_

_A big smile spread across Randy's face. "You're pregnant?" he whispered._

_Trish smiled. She was glad that Randy was taking this so well. "Two months," she finally said._

"_Trish, I love you!" Randy said as he pulled her for a big hug. "You've made me the happiest man in the world!"_

Randy opened his eyes and looked at his watch. "Only 15 minutes have passed?" he asked himself. He glanced over to his friends and saw that they too have dozed off. He smiled and closed his eyes, once again letting his mind drift off...

_[Flashback]_

"Hey wifey," Randy said as he leaned over to kiss his wife on the cheek. She was sitting on a couch at her parent's house in Canada, where they were staying at the moment because of Summerslam. He then kneeled down and kissed his wife's very pregnant belly. "Hi baby."

_Trish smiled and sat up straighter. She looked at her husband and saw the World Heavyweight Championship belt resting on his shoulder. "I'm so proud of you," she said while motioning her husband to sit beside her._

"_Did you watch, babe?" Randy asked. Trish wasn't able to watch it live at the arena because she was already 7 months pregnant, and also to keep the fans from talking._

"_Did you think I would miss watching my husband become the youngest World Heavyweight Champion ever? I don't think so."_

_Randy looked straight in his wife's big brown eyes, "I love you, you know that? And the baby too," he said as he touched his wife's belly._

"_That reminds me," Trish said as she stood up to turn off the T.V. "We have to name her, you know. We can't go around calling her 'baby' for the rest of her life."_

_Randy raised his eyebrows, "Her?"_

"_I had an ultrasound earlier, and it's definitely a girl. Sorry to disappoint you, babe," Trish said to her husband._

"_Are you kidding me?" Randy said to Trish. "I don't care! We're gonna have a baby, that's all that matters. And I love her no matter what. I'm gonna spoil her rotten," he teased her as he tickled his wife's waist, or where it used to be._

"_So, what do you want to name her?" Trish asked him._

"_Well, you're carrying her for nine months, you give her first name," he suggested._

"_I've always liked the name Amber," she thought aloud. "You give her second name."_

"_I think let's name her after the place where you first told me that you were pregnant," he suggested._

_Trish looked at him strangely, "You want to name our baby New York City?"_

_Randy laughed. "Madison, silly. After Madison Square Garden," he said as he took Trish into his arms._

"_Amber Madison Orton," Trish said as she melted into Randy's arms. "I like it."_

Randy awoke to John shaking him. "Wake up, man. Dr. Sanders is here."

Randy stood up and faced Trish's doctor. "Did Trish give birth already? How's the baby?" Randy asked. He noticed that all of his friends were also listening closely.

"The baby's fine. You have a healthy baby girl," Dr. Sanders said.

"And Trish? How is she? Can I see her?" Randy continued.

Dr. Sanders touched Randy gently in the arm, "Mr. Orton, she had a difficult time giving birth. She lost a lot of blood and she had a heart failure in the middle of the operation. We tried everything that we could. I'm sorry."

Randy felt as if the whole world crashed to his knees. "No," he whispered. "No!" he shouted as he walked over to the wall and hit it so hard that his fist split open. "No!" he cried as he collapsed to his knees and wept.

I hope you liked my first chapter. Please review!


	2. The Homecoming

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter. I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Well, here's the next installment and you know the drill, I own nothing except the characters who are unfamiliar to you. I hope you'll like this chapter.

-------------------------------------

Twenty-one years later

"Amber! Wake up! We're gonna miss our flight!" her bestfriend and roommate, Alexi Cena said

as she dragged Amber's foot off the bed. Amber just grunted and went back to bed.

"Go away," she grumbled.

Their other bestfriend, Gabrielle Levesque poked her head inside Amber and Alexi's room.

"Still having problems waking her up?" Gabby said.

"As usual, Gabby. Please get Max. You know the drill," Alex said flatly as she watched Gabby

disappear from the doorway.

Amber, Gabby and Alex along with Matt and Amy Hardy's daughter Maxene shared a flat right

across New York University. The four of them were inseperable ever since they were in

diapers, because, aside from all their parents being wrestlers, they were all neighbors back home

in Stamford, Connecticut.

Gabby reappeared in the room with the redheaded Max. The three of them grabbed Amber by

the ankles and pulled hard, until Amber slid off her bed. "You guys!" She yelled.

"Good. You're awake." Gabby said with a smile. "Now get dressed or we're gonna miss our

flight". Amber smirked, a smirk that was so like her father's.

"So, who's gonna pick us up again?" Amber asked Alex as the four of them went out of the

check out area of the airport.

"I think it's my dad's turn," Alex told her friend.

"There's Uncle John," Max pointed out Alex's father, John Cena to them.

"Hey there ya'll. How'z ma chicks doin?" John teased. He still looked the same as he did

twenty-one years ago, with the exception of a few gray hairs growing in his temples.

The three laughed laughed, while Alex rolled her eyes, "Dad!"

"We're all fine, Uncle John," Gabby said. "One more semester and we're finally free!"

John shook his head in disbelief, "My,my. You girls grew up so fast! It was like yesterday when

I was chasing you brats all over the RAW or Smackdown backstage! God, do I feel old!" They

all laughed at John's remark as they made their way towards his van.

"Bye Uncle John. Thanks for the ride," Amber said as she got off at the Cena's house, which

was right next door to where she lived with her dad. "I'll see you later, ok Lex?"

"Sure girl," Alex said as she watched her friend walk away.

Amber sighed as she put her key in the doorknob and walked inside the empty house. "Dad!

I'm home!" she yelled, the way she always did when she was in high school. Although she knew

that her dad was not home, she always liked to pretend that he was there waiting for her, just

like a real family. After all, he was all that she had. After she dropped her bags in the living

room, she went upstairs to her bedroom and went straight to her desk drawer, where she pulled

out a picture of her mom, which happens to be a magazine cutout she stole from one of her

dad's old magazines she once saw in the attic.

"Hi mom. I'm home," she said as she kissed the picture. She never really knew her mom, or

even seen her picture aside from this magazine cutout. All she knew was that her name was

Trish Stratus, and that she used to wrestle with herdad, before her life tragically ended. How it

ended, she did not know, and she knew very wellnot to ask her dad or his friends any questions

because her dad throws a fit with the meremention of her mom's name. It also didn't help that

her dad threw away all the things thatreminded him of her mom, after she died. So who her mom

was, remained a mystery to her.

Amber suddenly dropped the picture when she heard noises coming from the room across the

hallway, which happened to be her dad's room. Wondering what it is, she rushed to the other

room.

"Dad?" Amber said as she opened the door. She suddenly froze from what she saw inside her

dad's room. Her dad was in bed under the sheets with a woman she did not recognize.

"Amber Madison!" Randy angrily said as he stood up, wearing only his boxers. "Don't you

know how to knock?"

Amber felt tears well up in her eyes and ran out of the house, going straight to the Cena's house.

"That's it," she angrily thought. "I don't care what dad says. I have to know the truth."

------------------------------------

Well? What do you think? I know this chapter is kinda slow, but I think this part is really needed for me to be able to introduce the other characters and present the situation Amber is in. Please don't forget to review (I really appreciate your inputs) and I'll post the next chapter soon!


	3. Tears & Revelations

A/N: I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this... I own nothing but Amber, Gabby, Max and Alex. I do wish I own Randy though. LOL!

Randy heard the front door slam shut. Her knew that his daughter had left the house. He just stood there for a second, stunned.

"Who was the, babe?" the girl on his bed asked.

"My daughter," he said as he got dressed and walked out of the room. "You have to go now."

Randy walked over to his daughter's room and saw a magazine cutout lying on the floor.

"Shit," he said as he walked out of the house, in search for his daughter.

Amber took a deep breath as she rang the doorbell at the Hardy's house. At first, she thought of going to her Uncle John's house, but then she figured out that her dad might look for her there. So she ran the next two blocks and arrived at the Hardy's.

"Amber! What's wrong?" her bestfriend Max said as she opened the door and saw her crying.

"Max, I need to speak to your mom and dad please," Amber said as tears rolled down from her eyes.

"Oh Amber," Max said as she hugged her bestfriend. She was used to seeing Amber always unhappy, she knew how tough it must be for her, growing up without a mother. She then let her in and led her to the backyard, where her parents were talking to their Aunt Stacy.

"Amber!" Stacy said as she saw the petite blonde girl arrive. She noticed that she was crying. "What's wrong, honey?" she said.

"It's...it's dad," Amber said as she sat down to one of the chairs. "I walked in on him while he was in bed with some girl and he got mad at me for it."

"What?" Amy said outraged. "What the hell was Randy thinking? Does he have no respect for you at all?"

"I don't know," she said in between sobs. "What did I ever do for him to hurt me like this? My god, my dad is such a jerk!"

"Don't say that," Matt said. "You know very well that your dad loves you."

"Oh yeah?" Amber angrily said. "How come I never felt it? Never once in my life did I ever feel that my dad loved me! I hate him!" she shouted.

"Take it back, you ungrateful girl!" a voice suddenly boomed. They all turned and saw a very angry Randy standing by the doorway, followed by a very helpless looking John.

"I said take it back!" Randy said as he approached Amber and yanked her by the arm. Amber just stared at her dad, with fire in her pale blue eyes.

"No, because I meant every word," Amber bravely said.

Randy raised his arm, about to slap her, but John and Matt restrained him.

"Randy, that's enough!" Amy shouted. "Max, please take Amber inside."

As the two girls went inside, Randy yelled, "What the hell did you just do? I come here looking for my daughter and this is what I find? My bestfriends, betraying me!"

"We never betrayed you, Randy!" an outraged Amy yelled back. "You, however, betrayed your own daughter! You denied her of the truth that belonged to her! Can't you see that it's hurting her because she can't explain the reason why her father is being such a jerk?"

"I only did what's best for her!" Randy said as he gritted his teeth. "She will only get hurt when she found out that she killed my Trish!"

Stacy couldn't take it anymore, "You know very well that it's not Amber's fault, Randy!" she cried. "I was there with you in the hospital, so don't go blaming your daughter for her death! Trish has been dead for 21 years, for god's sake. Get over it and start being a father to Amber!"

What Stacy said really hit Randy. He broke down and tears started to flow from his eyes. "Do you think it's easy, raising a child on your own?" he said. "Do you think it doesn't hurt me, seeing my daughter grow up to look exactly like the only woman I ever loved? So don't go lecturing me on how I should raise her, because you have no fucking idea on what I'm going through!"

"Raise?" John suddenly spoke up. "You never raised her, Orton! You were never there for her! Sure, you give her everything that she needs, but did you ever stop to think that what she needs most is you?"

Randy just stood there and cried. He didn't know what else to say because he knew that everything that his friends said was the truth, he just didn't want to admit it to himself.

"Talk to her, man," Matt finally said.

"She hates me," Randy said. "And I deserve it."

"You're still her father," Stacy said as she hugged her friend. "She needs to know the truth."

Randy nodded and went inside to talk to his daughter. He found her sitting on the couch with Max, crying. When Amber saw her father, she quickly wiped her tears and said, "What do you want?"

"I think I'll leave you two alone to talk," Max said as she exited the room.

Randy sat down beside his daughter and looked at her. No one can deny the fact that her features and built were exactly like Trish's, except that she had Randy's pale blue eyes.

"Amber," he said as he took a deep breath. "You were right, I am a jerk. And I'm sorry that for 20 years I haven't been a father to you. I'm sorry for being so messed up."

"Why, dad? Why?" Amber said as she looked into her father's eyes, searching for answers.

Randy sat there, not knowing where to start. How can he explain her mother's death to her?

"You see, Amber," he started. "Your mom, Trish, died while giving birth."

Amber's eyes widened and she could not believe her ears. "You mean, I'm the reason why my mom died?" she then started crying.

Randy went closer to her and took the young girl into his arms. It was the first time he did this since Amber was a baby. "Sssh...Hush baby... It's not your fault."

"But then, why do you hate me dad? If you don't blame me for mom's death?" she asked him, confused.

"I don't hate you, baby. It's just that, I was so hurt when your mom died aside from the fact that I was so scared to raise you alone. And seeing you grow up looking exactly like your mom hurt me even more. I didn't know what else to do but push you away, to save myself from being hurt again. Now I realized that I was terribly wrong."

"Oh, daddy," she cried even more as she hugged her dad.

"I'm really sorry baby Amber. I messed up big time. Do you think you can forgive your old man for missing out on those 20 years of your life and start over again?" Randy asked his daughter.

Amber looked into her dad's eyes and smiled, "I'd like that."

I know it's kinda mushy, but I do hope you like it. I have some stuff planned for this fic, so please review so that I can post my next chapter soon...


	4. Getting To Know Mom

A/N: I'm glad you guys are enjoying this...Here's the next installment, thanks for everyone who reviewed it so far. And remember, I own nothing but Randy (yeah, right, I wish! Hehehe). I own nothing but the characters who are unfamiliar to you.

Amber opened her eyes and found herself in her dad's room. After the episode last night, she and her dad stayed up until 4 am and just talked until finally she fell asleep in her dad's bed. She never felt happier her whole life. She rolled over to hug her dad, only he wasn't there.

"Dad?" she called out as she sat up.

As if on cue, Randy came in, holding a tray and wearing an apron.

"Your breakfast, princess," he said as he sat down beside his daughter, putting the tray in front of her. "Eat up, cause we have a really busy day ahead of us."

"Where are we going?" Amber said in between mouthfuls of waffles. "Don't you have work?"

"I took a long needed vacation," he explained. "Now hurry up, or we're gonna miss our flight."

"Flight?" she almost choked on her breakfast.

"Really dad, can you please cut the suspense and tell me what the hell we're doing here in Canada?" she complained as she went inside their rental car.

"You're gonna get acquainted with your mother," Randy said as he drove into the highway.

"Here we are," Randy said as he killed the engines and got out of the car. They were in front of a cemetery.

"Is this where..." Amber started to say.

"Yep," he answered. "She's Canadian, and her parents, your grandparents wanted her to be put to rest here."

Amber remained silent until they stopped in front of a tombstone that read:

**_STRATUSTFACTION _**

**_Patricia Isabelle Stratus _**

**_Loving mother, wife and daughter 25 October 2004 _**

"Hi babe," Randy said as he kneeled down, placing a bouquet of flowers by the tombstone. "I brought Amber with me. She's all grown up now."

"Hi mom," Amber said as she sat down beside her father. Tears started to form in her eyes. All these years, she kept convincing herself that her mom might still be alive, that she was in a coma or something and that she will one day wake up. But now here she was, standing in front of her mother's grave, and she couldn't explain how she felt. Randy just sat there beside her and held her close.

"I'm sorry if I kept this from you for so long, baby," he whispered as he too, started to cry.

Amber stood as her dad rang the doorbell of a nice, two-story house in Toronto, Canada. She knew that this is her grandparent's house, and she felt really nervous about it. "What if they didn't like me?" she thought as she bit her lip.

Randy just looked at his nervous daughter and smiled. "She even has her habits," he thought as he saw the young girl biting her lip.

"Don't worry baby, they're gonna love you," he assured his daughter.

The front door suddenly opened and an elderly woman answered the door. She was petite with hazel eyes and her what used to be blonde hair was tucked neatly into a bun.

"Randall!" the elderly woman said as she hugged her son-in-law. "It's been such a long time."

"Hi, Lydia." Randy said as he hugged her back. "Thanks for taking us in on such short notice."

"Nonsense," she said. "You're still family. And what's with the first name basis? You used to call me mom too, you know." She then noticed the petite blonde girl standing right behind her son-in-law. She was suddenly at loss for words when the young girl smiled.

"Trish?" she finally whispered.

"Uh mom? You remember Amber, our daughter?" Randy said uncomfortably.

"Of course, forgive me for being so silly," Lydia replied. "Come on in, your dad is waiting for you," she said as she ushered the two inside.

The three went inside the living room where Karl Stratus was sitting, looking at an old photo album. He stood up as soon as he saw the three enter.

"Randy!" he said as he shook his son-in-law's hand. "And you, must be Amber!" he said as he turned to the young girl.

"Hi grandpa," Amber said as she hugged him.

"My, have you grown! I haven't seen you since..." his voice trailed. He was about to say that he hasn't seen his granddaughter since his daughter's funeral. "Since you were a baby," he finally said.

For the rest of the afternoon, Amber's eyes were opened to what her mom was like growing up. She found out from that her mom was an only child, and that in college she also majored in Communication Arts, just like her. The four of them talked all the way through dinner, until it was finally time for bed.

"Your room is upstairs, the first door to the left, darling," Lydia said to her granddaughter as she caught the young girl yawning after dinner.

"Ok, I think I'll call it a night. I'm beat. Goodnight grams, gramps," Amber said as she hugged her grandparents. "Night dad," she said as Randy kissed her forehead.

When she entered her room, her eyes went huge. "This must be mom's old room," she whispered. The room was decorated pink, and it had all sorts of pictures taped to the huge bulletin board on the wall. There were pictures of her mom in high school and college, and pictures of her during her road shows when she was still wrestling. But what caught her eyes the most is a framed picture by her mom's study table, a picture of her mom and a blonde guy with green eyes. It was right beside a framed wedding picture of her parents. She picked up her mom's picture with the blonde guy when her dad walked in.

"Find anything interesting?" Randy asked his daughter, smiling.

"Dad, who's this?" she asked him while showing her the picture.

Randy saw it and said, "Oh. That's Chris Jericho, your mom's ex-boyfriend. You know what, come to think of it, me and Trish always fought because of him when we first started going out."

"Really?" Amber said. "You know what dad, I kinda know a lot of stuff about mom now, but you haven't really told me how you guys met."

"Well, it's a really long story," Randy said as he sat down the bed and motioning her to sit down beside him. "You see Trish, went out with Chris for eight years, I think. They even went to the prom together."

"But then what happened?" Amber asked him.

"Chris started training for wrestling, and your mom, because she really loved Chris, joined him, giving up her dreams of working for the news. That's where we first met," he explained.

"So, how did you guys end up together if she was so in love with Chris?" she asked.

"Well, before I met Trish, I was sort of a player. I went out with every girl who ever laid eyes on me. Then she came along. The first time I talked to her I knew that she was the woman that I would want to spend the rest of my life with. But she had Chris, so I did the next best thing, being a friend. And when she and Chris broke it off, that's when we started going out."

"But then, how come their picture is still here? Didn't you get mad?"

Randy smiled, "Yeah. Of course I did, and I was so jealous that we always fought about Chris. But she assured me that it was me whom she loved. Then you came along and she agreed to marry me, that's when I understood that what she and Chris had was nothing but friendship."

"Oh," Amber said. "So mom was pregnant with me before you two were married?" she was disappointed to know that she was some kind of an 'accident' to her parents.

"You want to know a secret?" he said to his daughter, smiling deviously. "I didn't tell your mom because at that time she was at the height of her career, but I really had all the intention of getting her pregnant."

"You serious?" she asked not believing her ears.

"Yep. And she was so excited when we first found out, she wanted a really big family, around six kids, I think. And this room, she wanted to turn into your room, so that whenever we would come visit your grandparents, you have your own room."

"But then she died," Amber quietly said.

"I know. But everything happens for a reason, so we have to just accept it. That's why I decided to take you here, so we can both accept the truth and finally move on," he said.

"I love you dad," she said as she hugged her father.

"I love you too honey."

A/N: Well, that's it so far. Review please! A little hint: it will turn into a romance fic soon, will it be ok for you guys? :-) Cause I feel that with Randy and Amber finally being a son/daughter again, the story will get really, really boring (and sappy).


	5. Caught In The Act

A/N: I'm back! After debating with myself as to how my plot will go, I finally decided where I would take this story. I hope you guys like it. You know the drill, I own nada, except for the characters unfamiliar to you.

If you guys have any suggestions, challenges and stuff, just send me an email, its in my profile. I'm open for anything. :-)

"So, how was Canada? Did you and Uncle Randy have fun?" Gabby asked Amber. The four friends were sleeping over at the Levesque's house, catching up.

"Yeah, and I found out loads of stuff about my mom. And dad and I went around Canada. So, what have you guys been up to for the three days I was gone?" she replied while taking the bag of chips from Max's hand.

"Hey!" Max complained. "Same, old, same old. It was kinda boring, actually, especially when your prince charming grilled us every single day when you're gonna be back," she said as Gabby and Alex rolled her eyes. Amber has been steadily going out with Gabby's older brother, Paul Jr. or PJ, as they called him. PJ is a corporate lawyer, something that everyone didn't expect since he came from a wrestling family.

Amber blushed into different shades of red from embarrassment. The three just laughed because from the four of them, Amber was the only one with the boyfriend who was not from school.

"So," Alex suddenly spoke up. "Did you tell Uncle Randy about Pajama Boy yet?" she said, calling PJ the nickname they gave him.

"Yeah, and he wasn't too happy about it at first, he wanted to call Uncle Paul and Aunt Steph, to ask them 'why the hell their son is messing around with my baby girl', until I pointed out to him that I, in fact, wasn't a baby anymore," she explained. "So now he's cool about it and in fact, he wanted me to invite him over for dinner tomorrow."

"Oooh." Gabby commented. "I feel sorry for PJ."

The three laughed as Amber threw a pillow at Gabby, and Alex shouted, "Pillow fight!" They were still hammering each other with pillows when someone opened the bedroom door.

"Hey Gab, can you turn it down, I'm talking to... Oh, Amber! I didn't know you were back," PJ suddenly said. He was still wearing his office attire, a blue dress shirt complete with a tie.

"Hey Pajama boy! What are you doing here? Don't you have your own place by now?" Gabby interrupted.

"Yeah, but I needed to talk to dad first about something," he replied, not taking his eyes off Amber. "I guess I'll talk to you later," he said to Amber as he closed the bedroom door.

"Follow him, silly," Alex said to Amber while whacking a pillow on her head. "You haven't seen PJ in months. We'll just catch up later."

Amber followed her friend's advice and went down to the den, where PJ was sitting with his dad while their mom, Stephanie was in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

Paul saw Amber and said, "I guess I'll leave you guys alone for a while," he said as he went out of the room.

Paul rushed to his girlfriend and hugged her. "I missed you so much, Maddiebear," he said, calling her by the pet name he gave her.

Amber kissed him. "I missed you too."

The two were making out in the den when they were interrupted when a voice suddenly yelled, "Get a room you guys!" Gabby was standing by the doorway, laughing.

"You bug! Is that what they teach you in New York? How to sneak up on people?" PJ complained.

"Mom asked me to call you guys, it's time for dinner," she said.

After dinner, Amber told PJ everything that went on for the past days, including the episode at the Hardy's house and her sudden Canada trip. She also told him that Randy wanted to invite him over for dinner the next day.

"Oh, great," PJ commented. "Now I have to deal with Uncle Randy breathing down my neck."

"Hey, my dad's not that bad," Amber said, while pouting her lips. Paul thought that she was so cute and kissed her. When the two parted, he said, "It's getting late. Maybe I should go now."

"Ok," she disappointedly said.

"Amber," he said. "Do you want to spend the night at my place? If Gabby doesn't mind, that is."

Amber was quite apprehensive about this and said, "I don't know. I mean, I told dad that I will be spending the night here and your parents..."

"They don't have to know," PJ assured her while kissing her softly. "I'm sure Gabby can cover for us. And I haven't seen you for months. I missed you, baby."

"Ok, I guess," she finally said as she pulled him closer to her kissing him more passionately.

Amber woke up the next morning and smiled when she saw the sleeping figure next to her. She stared at her boyfriend's muscular form and strong jaw. He resembled a lot like his father, except for his brown hair and chin that clearly belonged to the McMahon's. She felt tingles down her spine as she toyed his hair, reminiscing the events that happened last night. It was obvious that she loved him. Her thoughts were interrupted when somebody rang the bell.

"Please get that, will you, sweetie?" PJ said sleepily.

Amber got up to answer the door. She was wearing nothing but an ancient Evolution shirt that is so big it almost reached her knees. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost noon. The doorbell rang again.

"Coming!" she said as she ran to the door and opened it. And there standing was her dad and PJ's parents, Paul and Stephanie, with disappointed faces.

"Sweetie, who was it?" PJ sleepily said as he entered the room wearing nothing but boxers. "Oh, crap," he quietly said when he saw their parents standing by the door.

Randy and his parents let themselves into the apartment as the two stood there, dumbfounded.

"Get dressed," Stephanie flatly said. "We need to talk."

As soon as the two got dressed and sat in the living room with their parents, Paul suddenly spoke up.

"Paul Edward Levesque, what the hell were you thinking? Convincing Amber to spend the night with you with us thinking all along that she was with Gabby? Did you realize the embarrassment you put us through when randy dropped by to see her this morning only to find out that she was missing?" he said to his son, outraged.

Amber was so embarrassed that she can't look up to face her dad, aunt and uncle. She kept staring at her fiddling hands until she heard PJ speak.

"We're old enough, dad! Hell, we could get married if we wanted to! So stop treating us like a child!"

"Don't talk to your father like that, PJ! Show some respect!" Stephanie told her son. "We're just concerned about Amber's welfare. What would we tell Randy if something happened to her?"

"Steph, Paul, PJ's right," Randy suddenly said in the calmest voice possible. "He is old enough, but my daughter however, isn't. I came here for my daughter, and that's what I'm gonna do. Amber, let's go," he ordered his daughter as he stood up to leave, glaring at PJ as he passed by him.

Amber could not do anything but follow her dad. Inside the car, Randy was giving her the silent treatment that she couldn't take it anymore.

"You can yell at me now," she said to her dad.

"Now why would I want to do that?" he asked her.

"Because I messed up," she mumbled.

"Yeah. You did mess up, but I won't yell at you for it," he said.

"So, I won't get punished?" she asked hopefully.

"Not a chance, Amber Madison. Not a chance."

A/N: Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Please review! I don't know if I should continue this fic or not...


	6. The Big Punishment

Thanks for your reviews and suggestions guys! You have been really kind to me, considering that this is my first real fic and everything. I might wrap this fic in a few chapters or so, but please do take time to read my other stories. I am seriously thinking of doing a prequel of Her Father's Eyes (where Trish and Randy started dating), since I know a lot of you guys hated me for killing Trish out of this story (hehe), so tell me what you think!

"What's going on?" Amber asked when she went inside the kitchen and saw her dad cooking dinner. She saw that the table was set for three. "Are we expecting someone to join us for dinner?"

"You can say that," Randy said. "A lawyer with the initials P.L. I figured it would be kinda nice to get to know him, you know."

"You serious? Oh, I get it. This is my big punishment. I have to get through dinner while you grill my poor 'ol boyfriend," she said as she popped a carrot in her mouth. Randy playfully swatted her hand and smirked at his daughter's comment.

"I'm surprised that Paul didn't push you to pursue a wrestling career," Randy said to PJ during dinner. "Considering that you're his only son."

"You can't say that he wasn't disappointed. But my grandfather convinced him that it was good for the company," PJ said.

"Where did you graduate again?" Randy asked the younger man.

"Princeton," he said.

Amber smiled when she saw her dad's expression. She can tell that he was impressed with P.J.

"Speaking of graduation," Randy said as he turned to his daughter. "What are your plans after this semester?"

"Plans?" Amber said as she choked on her drink. She didn't expect her dad to ask her this question right away. "Umm, actually I talked to Aunt Steph last week. She asked me if I was interested in a writing position for RAW. If it's ok with you, that is," she quickly added.

"RAW, huh?" he said. "Well, that's interesting. So that means I'm gonna be your boss," he joked. Since his last title reign two years ago, he occupied the position of RAW general manager.

"Something like that," Amber said.

After dinner, while Randy retreated to his room to rest, Amber stayed in the poolside with P.J.

"That went well, don't you think?" Amber said to P.J.

"Yeah. I thought your dad was gonna rip my head off or something," he joked. "He will sure make an interesting father-in-law."

Amber's eyebrows shot up with P.J.'s comment. "Father-in-law?" she asked.

P.J. just ignored her question, but instead, got on one knee. "I actually planned on asking you this after graduation, but I guess, I really can't wait. After 7 years of being together, I know that you're the one for me, Amber. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Amber Madison Orton, will you marry me? After graduation, that is," he said as he opened the box and revealed a 5 karat platinum engagement ring.

Amber could not believe that this was actually happening to her. "Yes!" she said as she hugged her fiancée.

Sorry for the short chappy but I'm actually having the worst case of writer's block. My creative writing professor told me that there is no such thing as a writer's block, but what does he know? Hehehe...you know what to do! :-)


	7. The Last Summer of Our College Lives

Here it is, another update! I just finished watching RAW and I can't stop drooling over Randy. He is so goddamn HOT! To quote my cousin who was with me when I watched RAW: "Randy doesn't look like a wrestler, he looks like a Greek god (or was it Prince Charming?)" :-D

Anyway, it seems that my writer's block loves me so much and I can't think of a damn thing to write. So please bear with me with this chappy. Please read and review! You know the drill, I own nothing, yada, yada, yada...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that summer is actually over," Randy said as he entered his daughter's room and found her packing her things. "It seems like yesterday when you arrived from college."

"I know," Amber sadly said. "Don't worry, dad. I'll be back before you know it."

"But then, you're already a college graduate. And you're gonna start your own life. Before you know it, I'm gonna walk you down the aisle," he commented.

Amber almost dropped her suitcase from her dad's last comment. "Does he know?" she thought. After P.J.'s proposal a week ago, they agreed that they will tell their family after Amber's graduation. She hid her engagement ring in her jewelry box so as not to raise anyone's suspicion. "That's impossible," she told herself.

"You ok, babe? Looks like you've seen a ghost," he asked his daughter.

"It's nothing, dad," she said to her father. 

"You sure? Ok, then let's go over to your Uncle John's," he said as he stood up from his daughter's bed. "We might miss the party."

When they went over to the Cena's backyard, everybody was there for the last going away party for the girls.

"Hey man!" John said as he went over to his bestfriend and goddaughter. "I thought you guys forgot about the party!" he said as he handed a beer to Randy.

"Well, princess here took forever to pack her stuff," he smirked.

"Hey Amber," Amy said. "Max and the others are by the pool, you might want to join them."

Amber grinned at her father and jogged over to her friends. "See ya later, dad!"

Randy walked over to his friends who were with Paul, cooking burgers by the grill.

"Who would have thought, the company CEO, cooking burgers for us little people," Randy joked his friend.

"Shut up, Orton. You know very well that out of the four of us, Paul's the only one who knows how to cook!" Matt said which caused everyone to laugh.

"Hey Steph," Randy said. "Where's P.J.? It seems like he's the only one missing here."

"Had to fix some stuff in the office, he'll be here in a while," she replied to her friend.

"What's with you man?" Paul suddenly spoke up, surprised with his friend's remark. "I thought you didn't like the idea of my son dating your daughter."

"Well, I can see that Amber really likes him," he said as he took a sip from his beer. "Besides, our kids aren't getting any younger. One of these days our kids are gonna get married. Better my only child to end up with my friend's son, right?"

"Don't remind us, dude," John said. "I already feel so old, knowing that by the end of this semester, I'll have a daughter who's a college graduate!"

Meanwhile by the pool, Amber, Max, Gabby and Alex were lounging while watching their younger siblings swim.

"So," Alex excitedly said to her bestfriend. "How was the dinner? You still haven't told us all the gory details, you know."

"Yeah, Amb," Gabby said. "Did your dad rip my brother's head off?" she joked.

"Well," Amber started. "It was ok. I mean, dad kept grilling P.J. about what law school he graduated from and what are his plans, you know, guy stuff."

"That's it?" Max complained. "No action? No fight? It was just a really boring family dinner?"

"Yeah," Amber said. "Unless you consider P.J.'s marriage proposal as 'action'"

"OH MY GOD!" the three screamed while their eyes wide.

"MY BROTHER PROPOSED?" Gabby said open mouthed.

"Ssssh, Gab!" Amber said while she looked over the garden to check if anyone heard Gabby. "My dad doesn't know yet!"

"My brother proposed?" Gabby whispered.

Amber nodded. "We're getting married after graduation."

"So, where's the rock?" Max excitedly said.

"I had to hide it, my dad might see it."

"When do you plan to tell Uncle Randy?" Alex asked.

"I don't know yet. I told P.J. it might be better if we told him together with Uncle Paul and Aunt Steph."

"So my mom and dad know?" Gabby asked.

"Not yet. We might tell them after graduation," Amber explained.

"Hey kids! The food's ready!" Stacy yelled as they all raced down to the garden, officially ending the last summer of their college lives.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? _Nervous laugh..._I promise it'll get better in the next chappy..._Nervous laugh..._Please review... :-D (Damn this writer's block!)


	8. The Shower Party

Sadly this little fic of mine is going to an end soon..thanks for all of you guys who reviewed it and i will try to work on my prequel soon! don't forget to check out my other fics! :-)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Amber walked in her apartment that she shared with Max, Alex and Gabby she noticed that the whole place was quiet.

"Hmm, that's weird," she thought as she placed her keys by the coffee table. "I thought I was the only one who had a class today."

"Amb, is that you?" she heard Gabby yell from one of the rooms.

"Yeah," she yelled back as she opened the fridge to get something to drink.

"Come here, quick!" her friend called out. "We're in Alex's room."

Sensing the urgency in her friend's voice, she sprinted from the kitchen to her and Alex's room. When she opened the door, her jaw dropped open. There were balloons everywhere and a huge streamer the read: 'Congratulations Amber!'

"What's going on?" she managed to say.

"Since our graduation is next week..." Alex started to say.

"And you're receiving an award for you thesis..." Max continued.

"Plus you're marrying into our family..." Gabby added.

"We thought," Alex said as she walked over to Amber and put her arm around her friend. "That we would throw you your first shower/graduation party, before you get swept up with all those parties that your dad and Gabby's family gonna throw once they find out the news!" she grinned.

"You guys!" she said as she hugged her best friends, with tears of joy forming in her eyes.

Hours later, the four was sitting on the couch, watching videos while pigging out on junk food. They had just finished giving Amber her presents, which was now piled on top of her bed.

"Hey Max," Amber said.

"Yeah?" the redhead answered as she munched on her pizza.

"Plans after college," Amber said as she smiled.

"Wrestling," she answered back. "I'm starting my serious training with OVW after the summer, but don't worry, I'll be back in time for your wedding."

"You got your mom to agree?" Gabby asked. They all knew that Amy didn't want her eldest and only daughter to be a professional wrestler.

"Got my dad to convince her," she said while playfully throwing a pillow on Gabby. "How about you, Ms. McMahon heiress?"

Gabby rolled her eyes at her friend's remark. "Haha, very funny, Max. I heard my grandfather almost had a heart attack when my parents informed him that I wanted to go to med school in Boston."

"Tsk, tsk. Poor Grampy Vince," Amber said as she grabbed the bowl of popcorn. "I bet he had his sights on molding you as the next company CEO after your dad retired."

"That's what my brother's there for!" she said. "He's more of the corporate type, you know, being a lawyer and everything. Plus, you're forgetting my cousins."

"How about you, Lex? Still pursuing your musical career?" Max joked. Despite her father's freestyle talent, it was a running joke to them that Alex had no musical talent whatsoever.

Alex hit Max playfully on the arm. "For you information, Maxene Paige," she said dramatically. "I, Alexis Isabelle Cena, got a job offer from Pixar."

"Pixar as in the animation studio?" Amber said.

"Yep. I got a job as a graphic artist," she said. "Apparently they liked the stuff that I did for my summer internship last year, so they decided to hire me, so I'm moving to L.A. for good. So how about you? Any plans after the wedding? Babies, perhaps?" she asked Amber, while wiggling her eyebrows.

"No," Amber laughed. "Me and P.J. agreed that we would wait after a few years. Aunt Steph asked me if I would be interested in writing storylines for RAW, so I'd concentrate on that first. So I guess I'll be traveling a lot with dad."

"That's cool," Alex remarked. "Gosh, I can't believe that we're actually gonna start running our own lives!"

"I know," Amber said as she leaned her head on the couch. She couldn't help but feel a little bit sad and scared. Here they were, inseparable since they were born and now that they're graduating in a week, for the first time in their lives, they were going in separate directions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i know its kinda short, it's hard to write with a writer's block... but please r & r! :-)


	9. Telling Dad

A/N: I'm really, really sorry if I haven't updated this fic for a really, really, really long time. I have been on a writer's block on this fic and finally, I sat down and wrote something. Anyway, this chappy is kinda short, but I promise to update it again this weekend…I hope you like this chappy, and please don't forget to review! :-) Thanks to all those people who reviewed this story and I hope you won't get tired of this fic!

Randy looked up from his suitcase as he heard the doorbell ring. He was packing his things for his flight to New York the next day to attend his daughter's graduation. He went down to the living room and answered the door.

"Hey, P.J.," he said as he saw the young man standing there. "You guys all set for our flight tomorrow?"

"Yeah," P.J. said as he went inside the Orton's house. "Anyway it's just me and mom and dad. I don't know with Uncle John and Uncle Matt, though."

Randy smirked at P.J.'s last statement. He knew his friends too well, and after spending more than twenty years with them on the road, he knew that they were arguing with their wives over what and what not to pack.

"I doubt it," he said. "So, P.J., what brings you here?"

"Umm…I actually wanted to talk to you about something," P.J. started to say.

"Why don't we talk in the kitchen?" Randy interrupted as he led him to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed the beers and handed one to him. "So, what's up?" he said as he took a sip from his can.

P.J. just stared at his can. _Boy, this is tough_. "Amber's graduation is two days from now, right?"

"Yeah," Randy said in a duh tone.

"And you know how much I love Amber," he continued.

Randy just nodded.

"And I want to ask you permission, for your daughter's hand in marriage," he finally said.

Randy almost choked on his beer. "Marriage?" he said.

"I know, it's a shock…" he started to say.

"Damn right it is!" Randy said in disbelief.

"But I really thought about this, and I really love her. And I promise I will take good care of her," P.J. assured Randy.

"But what about her career? She hasn't even started her career yet and now, she's gonna start a family?" he said.

"Actually, I want to wait, until she's already established with the position my mom offered her for RAW," P.J said.

"You really thought about this, haven't you?" he said to the younger man. He just nodded. "How old are you, 25?"

"Yes and I perfectly understand if you think we're both too young but…" he said.

"I got married to Amber's mom when I was 24," Randy interrupted. "And I know the feeling of being so in love. Hell, I'm still in love with Trish up to now. I guess I have no choice but to give you my consent," he said as he put his hand in P.J.'s shoulder. "Just take care of her, or I'll rip your head off, and I don't care if you're a McMahon heir and your dad's one of my best friends."

"Agreed," he said as he hugged his father-in-law to be.


	10. If Only

A/N: I'm almost done! Woohoo! Thank you for everyone who reviewed this fic so far, you guys are the greatest! Hope you like this 2nd to the last chappy of mine, I own nothing except Amber and the song is Butterfly Kisses…

_There's two things I know for sure:_

_She was sent here from heaven… _

_And she's daddy's little girl…_

Randy stood by his window as he watched his daughter drive away to go out with her friends. He can't seem to accept the fact that Amber was old enough already, since he just recently found out what it was like to be a real father.

…_As I drop my knees by her bed at night_

_She talks to Jesus and I close me eyes _

_And I thank God for all the joy in my life…_

_Flashback_

"_Here's your little princess," Stacy said as she gave the newborn baby to Randy. He clumsily took her in his strong arms, and he felt a big lump suddenly forming in his throat._

"_Trish waited for this moment for so long," he thought. "But she's not here anymore."_

"_What will you name her?" Stacy asked her friend._

"_Amber," Randy said as he looked into the baby's bright blue eyes. "Amber Madison," he said as tears fell from his eyes._

…_Oh, but most of all_

_For butterfly kisses and bedtime prayer;_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair;_

He went to the den and pulled out Amber's old photo album. He flipped through the pages and saw how fast his daughter grew throughout the years and he regretted the fact that he wasn't there to witness it.

"_Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."_

"_I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried…"_

_Flashback_

_Randy drove to his house and noticed that there were a lot of cars parked outside. He noticed the balloons all over the place._

"_Hmm. That's weird," he thought as he entered the front door._

"_Daddy!" a five-year old Amber ran towards him, hugging him. "You're just in time! I'm about to blow my cake!"_

_Randy put down his daughter and turned to his friend. "What's going on Amy?"_

"_It's Amber's birthday, remember? Why don't you join us by the pool, Amber doesn't want to blow her cake without you," Amy said to her friend._

"_Amber's birthday? Oh, yeah, Trish's death anniversary," he thought. "Maybe some other time," he said as went up the stairs. "I'm tired."_

"_Where's daddy going?" a tearful Amber said. "Doesn't he want to join my party?"_

"_It's ok, honey," Amy said. "Your daddy's just tired. Come on, let's go back to your party." _

…_In all that I've done wrong I know_

_I must have done something right_

_To deserve a hug every morning_

_And butterfly kisses at night…_

"If only I could take those 21 years back," he thought. "Then it would be easier for me to let her go."

_Sweet 16 today_

_She's looking like her mama a little more every day_

_One part woman, the other part girl._

_To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls_

_Trying her wings out in a great big world…_

_Flashback_

"_Daddy?" a fifteen-year old Amber said as she entered her dad's private gym where he was working out._

"_What do you want?" Randy said, slightly irritated._

"_Well, it's my sixteenth birthday next week and I was wondering if you would like to do something, just the two of us," she asked hopefully._

"_Aren't you having a party?" he asked._

"_I'd rather have a quiet dinner with you," she said._

"_Just have a party, I have a match that night," he said as he tossed her his car keys, a black new Jaguar._

_Amber looked at him, confused. "What's this for?" she asked._

"_My gift to you. Enjoy," he said as he turned his back on his daughter, and resumed to his workout._

"_More like a bribe," she mumbled under her breath as she went out of the room. _

…_But I remember_

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair._

"_You know how much I love you Daddy, but if you don't mind…"_

"…_I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."_

"I'm scared, Trish, I'm so scared," he mumbled as he played with the gold band that was in his finger.

_With all that I've done wrong _

_I must have done something right_

_To deserve her love every morning_

_And butterfly kisses at night…_

_Flashback_

"_We have an important announcement to make," P.J. said as he and Amber stood up during dinner that the Levesques were having in honor of the graduation of Alex, Amber, Max and Gabby._

"_Well, what is it?" Paul said to his son._

"_Everyone," Amber said excitedly as she held up her left ring finger. "We're getting married!"_

_Everybody then stood up to congratulate the couple. Randy just remained in his seat as if he was hearing it for the first time._

"_You ok, man?" John asked._

"_Yeah," he smirked. "My little girl's getting married, of course I'm ok!"_

_…All the precious time_

_Like the wind, the years go by._

_Precious butterfly._

_Spread your wings and fly…_

"Daddy?"

Randy woke up to the sound of his daughter's gentle voice. He didn't realize that he had dozed off in the couch where he was sitting. His daughter was kneeling beside him looking at him with her big blue eyes. Randy quickly put away the album that he was still holding.

"Hey, what time is it?" he asked as he sat up.

"Three in the morning," she smiled. "You sure you're ok with this daddy?" she said as she sat on the couch and hugged her father.

"Of course I'm not," he admitted as he stroked his daughter's blonde hair. "I'm your father and for me, no guy will ever be good enough for you, even if that guy happens to be the heir of the company we're working for," he joked.

"Oh, dad…"

"Seriously, Amber. I'm scared for you, but maybe because I'm just scared to let go. You're my little girl and if I can have you here with me forever, I will. But we both know I can't. And I can see how much you love him, so I'm willing to let go," he explained to her. "And P.J.'s a good man, I know he'll take good care of you.

Amber just hugged her father tight. She couldn't have asked for a better dad.

A/N: Hope you liked it… Please review-)


	11. To Give Her Away

A/N: Finally, the last chapter for Her Father's Eyes. I would like to thank all of you guys for reviewing this fic, it really meant a lot to me… Please check out my newest fic, _Set You Free_, and if ever you guys are still interested in a prequel for this fic, please let me know… Thanks!

_She'll change her name today _

_She'll make a promise_

_And I'll give her away…_

Randy stood in front of the full-length mirror as he fixed his tie. He can't remember the last time he was this nervous. "Help me on this one, Trish," he thought before he went over to the next room as he took a deep breath before opening the door.

_Standing in the bride-room just staring at her._

_She asked me what I'm thinking and I said:_

"_I'm not sure—I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."_

When he opened the door he saw his daughter's reflection in the mirror, and the sight left him breathless. She looked exactly like Trish on their wedding day, so beautiful and radiant. She looked like the perfect princess. He then walked over to where his daughter was standing, trying his best to keep his tears from flowing. He was about to give her away.

_She leaned over, gave me butterfly kisses _

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair…_

"Daddy, it's time," Amber said as she gave him a small smile while she took his arm.

"_Walk me down the aisle Daddy—it's just about time."_

"_Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"_

"Nervous?" he asked her. She just nodded. "Don't be. You're so beautiful, baby. You look so much like your mother."

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong_

_I must have done something right…_

She gave out a nervous laugh. "I am my mother's daughter, am I not?"

_To deserve your love every morning_

_And butterfly kisses_

_I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is…_

"Yes you are," he said as he placed his hand on her cheek gently and stared at her bright blue eyes so much like his own, "But you have my eyes."

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember_

_Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses._

The End


End file.
